Split Screen Sadness
by KindOfAmy
Summary: Klaus is still hanging around Mystic Falls, persistent on wooing Caroline. When his ex, Charlotte, unexpectedly comes back into the picture, she tries to make Klaus love her again. Only this time she's not going to let anything get in the way of that. One-Shot. Based on 4x07 spoilers. Promo done by Olivia, aka: petrovasaurs


**(A/N: I was very inspired to write my own version of Episode 3x7. We only have bits of information, but with those bits I wanted to create my own version of this episode. Hope you like it! If you've read my other stories on here, you know I like to make my chapters titles to songs I listen to while writing. But the entire story is based on one song in particular, "Split Screen Sadness" by John Mayer. I'll put in some other songs later, but I urge you all to take a listen to them when reading this story so you can get all the right feeeeeels. Listen. Read. Review. Enjoy!)**

_"All you need is love" is a lie 'cause  
We had a love but we still said goodbye  
Now we're tired, battered fighters_

**Caroline's POV**:

I feel so stupid right now. What am I doing here? It's bad enough that everyone has a date to the pageant but me, then Tyler had to show up bringing _her_.

He _swore_ up and down nothing ever went on between them. That is... until I walked in on them kissing.

Does he even care about what bringing her here would do to me? To watch them laughing and dancing together? You'd think he'd have the decency to at least warn me ahead of time. But no, he just decides to be insensitive and invite her anyways.

I mean, it's not like I have a say in the matter since we're broken up. But still, he told me he _loved_ me. And the worst part is... I still love him.

Now here I am, about to give this crown away, like it's no big deal. Really, it's the only thing I have left.

I've lost my Dad, Tyler, now my title. In just a couple of minutes, a new girl will be crowned, and I will no longer be _Miss Mystic Falls_. I'll have nothing. I will _be_ nothing.

I should have just said I was sick, and save myself the embarrassment.

"And now let's bring out last year's _Miss Mystic Falls_, Caroline Forbes!" Says the man on stage with the mic. I almost miss my queue, I'm so out of it right now.

Nevertheless, I slap on my best smile and walk out on that stage. The crowd cheers as I show off the beautiful crown on the small, velvet pillow.

There are five other girls on stage, the final contestants. I know two of them, Elena and Rebekah.

The man on stage opens the envelope, "This year's Miss Mystic Falls is..."

I swear, If I have to present this crown on Rebekah's conniving fat head-

"Rebekah Mikaelson!"

I try to remain stoic. I take a quick breath, and keep a bright smile plastered on my face.

I give the pillow to the woman next to me and lift the crown. I walk over to Rebekah and place it on her head. She pulls me into a hug.

"There, there," she says into my ear, "It'll all be over soon."

Her condescending tone makes me cringe.

She lets me go, flashing me one last smile, and walks down stage. She waves to the audience elegantly, and I walk off stage with the other girls.

Once we're clear, I make my way inside the Founders Hall and hide myself in one of the bedrooms. I don't even try to console Elena for not winning. She's got plenty of her _boy toys_ to do that for her.

I lock the door behind me, and sink to the floor, crying. My beautiful satin dress bunches around my legs. It's a deep purple color with straps that criss-cross all the way down my back. I picked it especially for today so that I could look classy and sexy at the same time. I promised myself that if I didn't have an escort for today, then I would still look like a knockout. I feel confident that I've succeeded... but that doesn't really matter anymore.

I just don't want to be here right now. No one even really cares that I'm here. Elena has her own issues she's dealing with and Bonnie is helping her in the meantime. I should just go home.

There's a knock on the door.

"Caroline? Are you in there?" Asks one of the girls.

"Yeah, I'm here," I say in a chipper voice, wiping away my tears.

"We're about to walk down the stairs, we need you in line."

"I'll be right out," I say, getting up and walking over to the mirror to fix my face. I pull the loose strands of my hair back towards my bun and bobby pin them. I quickly re-apply my makeup and make my way out the door, getting in line.

"_This is the last thing I'm doing,_" I think to myself, "_The last thing, and then I can go home_."

The girls slowly descend the stairs one by one, each announced with who their escort is. This is a nightmare.

Because I was _Miss Mystic Falls_ last year, I am second to last in line. Meaning the winner is last to make her entrance, right behind me.

"Don't worry," Rebekah breathes into my neck, "It could have been worse, Haylie could have been crowned."

I don't respond. Is she _trying_ to die? Because I'm a split second away from ripping her heart out. But alas, it's my turn to make my entrance into the dance, (Which I won't even be a part of since I have no one to dance with). I'm just going to smile, walk down the stairs, and head straight to my car and drive home.

They announce my name.

I take a deep breath start descending the stairs, holding my smile the whole way down. Then they announce my escort... it's Klaus.

I stop dead in my tracks and look down. Sure enough, there he is, waiting for me in a slick black suit, gray shirt, and black tie. A big, stupid grin is slapped onto his face.

I continue to smile like nothing is wrong, and meet him at the foot of the stairs. He extends his palm and takes my hand, planting a gentleman-like kiss on it.

"Hello, love," he greets, "You look absolutely radiant."

He gestures for me to take his arm, and I reluctantly do so.

"What are you doing here?" I question as we walk outside to join the others on the dance floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to leave?" He taunts coolly, his mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"No," I state firmly, the desperation in my voice taking me by surprise, "I just... I want-"

"What?" he asks sincerely, turning to face me as we reach the floor.

I sigh, "Just- please don't make me look bad."

The music starts and he takes my palm in his hand, the other pulls my waist close to him.

"Sweetheart, you're the most beautiful thing here. _Nothing_ can make you look bad."

A genuine smile makes its way onto my face as we move to the music. I quickly shake my head and bring myself back to reality.

"Stop that," I say sternly.

"Stop what?" he asks with a sly smile.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

"I'm merely treating you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Oh, you mean like killing and torturing the people I care about? Lying to me and taking advantage of me in Tyler's body? Or how about your most recent one, telling me all about Haylie, hmm?"

His expression changes to a mix between hurt and anger.

"Well," he starts, "As far as the killing and torturing goes, we've all been there before, love. So don't act so pious. And I respected you when I was in Tyler's body, I never stole more than a kiss. But Haylie? That's all on Tyler, sweetheart. I know it's easier to put the blame on me, but you have to realize who's really at fault here. He even had the audacity to bring her here today-"

"Please stop," I beg, the water stinging my eyes. I try to hold back the tears from falling. He gives me a sincere look.

"You know," he says, changing the subject, "You don't need to be _Miss Mystic Falls_ to feel important. I can make you feel like a _queen_."

Of course. He says something completely sweet and charming. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, you and I are _not_ happening," I state firmly, "So just stop trying."

"Well, I won't," he responds simply.

My eyebrows furrow and my teeth slightly grind.

"Excuse me?" I reply indignantly.

He just smiles.

"I'm too intrigued by you," he says, bringing me closer against his chest, "And I think you feel the same."

I turn my head to meet his gaze, my face barely inches from his.

"I don't love you, Klaus," I say, looking at him directly in the eyes, "I _never_ will."

"Who said anything about love?" he replies with one of his cunning smiles.

I just stare at him blankly.

"Right," I scoff, "You don't even know what that word means."

"Well, I think I have better idea than Tyler does, that's for sure," he says with enough confidence that I let out a small chuckle.

I try to keep my composure but I can't help it, I keep breaking. Up until now, I didn't think I would ever be able to laugh about my predicament with Tyler. It's just ironic, contemplating the thought that the man I loathe knows more about love than the man that broke my heart.

He smiles victoriously.

"Careful, Caroline," he says, dropping his voice down to a whisper and leaning into my ear, "Your feelings are showing."

I softly groan in frustration, "I told you, it's never going to happen."

He looks into my eyes and then pauses for a moment,"You know, 'never' is an awfully long time..."

I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. I'm beginning to understand the phrase 'If looks could kill'. Only, I'm being killed softly with an unbearably pleasant feeling starting to build at the pit of my stomach. It's eating away at my insides, so I can't fight it. This _can't_ be happening.

The song ends and the people surrounding us applaud. Klaus breaks away, waiting for me to say something.

"What?" I ask.

"A 'thank you' will suffice," he replies with an innocent smile.

I roll my eyes, "You are such a piece of work."

"Oh come on, don't be rude, love."

I laugh uncomfortably.

"Alright," I say, finally giving in, "Thank you."

**Klaus's POV:**

I give her my most humble smile, "Your welcome."

"I mean it though," she says, her tone becoming serious.

We exchange a heartfelt glance just before she nervously shifts her eyes away from me.

"Okay, bye," she says quickly, and walks toward the house.

I watch her disappear inside, suddenly noticing all the judgmental stares pointed at my direction. I turn away, dismissing them, and walk out towards the street. By the time I'm on the curb, I can sense everyone's attention beginning to move elsewhere. However, I can still feel one pair of eyes on me, and it's not coming from the house. I turn to my left furrowing my eyebrows.

My mouth hangs open at what waits for me at the end of the sidewalk.

_Charlotte?_

**(A/N: So the first chapter is mostly fluff, but it's going to start getting a bit darker now that Charlotte is in the picture. Please review and let me know what you think!)**


End file.
